


Slow

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired by Bloom Bloom Concept Photos, Juyeon is SLOW, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "If I get a hard-on... while looking at a guy... what does it mean?"It means you're gay, Juyeon.





	Slow

Okay, so Juyeon admits to being slow. He laughs a beat later than everyone else when Kevin and Hyunjae throw a particularly complex joke together, groans a second slower at Haknyeon and Sangyeon's unbearable dad puns, and lets Eric get away with sneaking more candy because he just didn't see the maknae's sly hands.

  
Juyeon admits to being a bit slow. Someone has to pull at his collar to get him to move along after a photoshoot because he lost track of time. Someone has to relay to him what the hell they were supposed to do. Mostly it would be Chanhee relaying the information, because somehow, Chanhee knows how to explain so it stuck to Juyeon's brain.

  
But how, for fuck's sake, was he going to get Chanhee to explain how he was feeling, when it was directly related to Chanhee himself?

  
It all started with their Bloom Bloom concept photoshoot. Juyeon was itching to go home, blinded by the bright blue backdrop and the plastic, green foliage. He also wanted to sleep, because Eric and Hyunjoon had started arguing over him again and Juyeon was too weak-willed to pick a favorite between them.

  
"Chanhee-yah, it's yo-- where's Chanhee?" Jacob skipped over to where Juyeon had been sitting for the past couple of minutes as he awaited his turn on the set. Eric and Haknyeon had gone first, happily rolling in the plastic green set, then Sangyeon, then Younghoon, then Jacob.

  
Juyeon wanted to go and make a face at the camera already.

  
"I don't know. Dressing room, maybe." Juyeon sighed as he sank into the chair the director pointed at earlier. Eric and Hyunjoon had gone quiet beside him, playing Pokemon on their phones.

  
"Okay, I'll call him out." Jacob acknowledged how tired Juyeon seemed, humming quietly to himself as he left.

  
"Ah, I'm so sorry, Director-nim! There was a problem with my clothes, but I'm alright now!" Chanhee ran in, still fixing his pink tie. He bowed to the director and camera men, apologetic.

  
"Yah, Chanhe--" Juyeon froze midsentence when he turned to look at Chanhee.

  
Holy.

  
Fuck.

  
Juyeon blinked. Once. Twice.

  
There was suddenly a lump in his throat and it was getting hard to swallow. His heart had started pounding loudly, almost like it was about to burst out of his chest and run over to Chanhee.

  
Chanhee, who looked... breath-taking? Ethereal? Beautiful? Celestial? Was there even a word in the whole damned universe to describe how Chanhee looked??

  
"Yeah? What's wrong, Juyeon-ah?" Chanhee asked, still fixing his tie, walking past Juyeon to get to the set.

  
"I.." Juyeon felt himself salivate. He quickly wiped the corner of his mouth away, avoiding Chanhee's eyes. "Nothing."

  
His heart was still beating loudly and erratically in his chest. Chanhee looked downright illegal; his peach-pink hair was parted and styled to showcase his tiny face, his eye make up made his doe eyes wider and more innocent, and his lips---

  
Juyeon slapped himself mentally. What was going on with him? Why was he thinking of another guy like that? Granted, Chanhee looked completely androgynous and Juyeon didn't actually give two fucks about sexuality... but Juyeon was straight.

  
Right??!

  
So what the fuck was he feeling?

  
"Look at the camera, New-ssi." the director's voice cut through Juyeon's head. He looked up, almost getting whiplash, in time to see Chanhee settling down on the plastic green set, which seemed to come alive. The pasted flowers suddenly looked fresh and newly-picked, the blue sky looked as if it was real, and Chanhee at the center of it all... he looked like everything Juyeon didn't know he needed until he saw it.

  
"Okay, let's go for innocent concept first."

  
Juyeon had to shift in his seat when he felt his jeans tighten as Chanhee made his lips pout just the tiniest bit and cocked his head to one side. Suddenly, the temperature in the studio was getting a bit too high for his liking. Juyeon opened a bottle of water and downed the contents.

  
"New-ssi, can you do a chic pose, please?"

  
Oh no.

  
Juyeon almost spat his water out when Chanhee moved to bite his bottom lip, slender, milky hands moving to rest behind his head, looking at the camera with such a heated gaze. His eyes flickered to Juyeon for a moment, and Juyeon felt his entire soul burn.

  
"Perfect! Thank you, New-ssi!" the director seemed satisfied with the shots. "Juyeon-ssi, please step up to the set."

  
"How did I do?" Chanhee asked him, bouncing excitedly as he approached. Juyeon was still trying to hide his lower half, pulling his white tux jacket down.

  
"That's was..." Juyeon still couldn't meet his eyes. Fucking awesome? Absolutely perfect? Unbelievably beautiful? "Something."

  
Lee Juyeon, what the fuck.

  
"I- I mean, you were great." Juyeon quickly amended when Chanhee's face fell. "S-sorry, I just got really flustered. You were stunning."

  
Chanhee immediately brightened up at that. "Was I? Thank you, Juju! I was nervous, you know? I'm not exactly chic, so I didn't know what to do when Director-nim told me to pose like it." Chanhee looked bashful. "Was I really stunning?"

  
"You always are." Juyeon found himself saying.

  
"Oh." Chanhee blinked, surprised at the sudden honesty.

  
Hyunjoon, who had been listening on the whole conversation, had his eyebrows rocketing skyscraper heights. He didn't get a chance to say anything, though, because Juyeon was being called to take the setup for his shoot.

  
Juyeon was grateful for the escape; he had no idea what the fuck came out of his mouth, nor where it came from. His reptilian brain was egging him to go back to Chanhee and maybe kiss the living daylights out of him (or boop his tiny, button nose), but the somewhat bigger gray matter told him he was an embarrassment.

  
"Wait, Juyeon-ah!" Chanhee was then grabbing his arm. He made Juyeon face him. "You look nervous. Don't be. You're really handsome and all angles look good on you! Just..." Chanhee's hands were in Juyeon's hair, moving strands away. "There! Go get it, Juyeon-ah!"

  
Juyeon felt weak at the legs when Chanhee pushed him towards the set. Chanhee's face was merely inches away from Juyeon's, to the point he could smell the younger's ever present baby powder scent. Chanhee had no flaws, even up close, and Juyeon was convinced he wasn't human.

  
"Juyeon-ssi, can you do a sexy concept?"

  
Juyeon almost stumbled over the fake fence. "A what?"

  
"Oh, just do a natural pose, Juyeon-ah!" Chanhee was between the camera man and the director. "But stare at the camera heatedly. Is that right, Director-nim?"

  
"Uh, o-okay." Juyeon settled behind the thick plastic fence, leaning his back on the taller, plastic hedge. Unsure of what to do exactly, he bent one leg up and rested his one arm on it. Chanhee made a nod of approval at that, urging Juyeon to do more.

  
Despite being in the Bermuda line and labelled as one of the most handsome faces in K-Pop, Lee Juyeon actually had no idea how to act hot.

  
"Juyeon-ah, relax a bit. Your posture looks forced." Chanhee scolded lightly, looking through the camera lens.

  
"I have no idea what I'm doing." Juyeon admitted, bashful.

  
"Wait, I have an idea!" Hyunjoon ran to Juyeon with a sly grin, bending down to whisper into his distressed hyung's ear: "Hyung, just focus on how Chanhee-hyung looks today. Doesn't he look stunning? Just look--"

  
"Hyunjoon, what the fuck--"

  
"Don't you just want to kiss him?"

  
"Hyunjoo--!"

  
Juyeon was heating up again. Hyunjoon ran away before Juyeon could pinch him, and the director was telling Juyeon to pose again. Hyunjoon looked really smug at what he did, even when Eric was poking him asking what he said.

  
'I'm going to murder Hyunjoon tonight.' Juyeon clenched his fists, rolling his head slowly to get some blood back to his face--

  
"Oh! That's right, Juyeon-ssi! Hold that angle!" the director suddenly shouted. Juyeon froze, trying his best to not move, but heavily surprised at the sudden praise. He heard the shutter a few times, then he slowly lowered his head, opening his eyes.

  
Once his pupils had adjusted to the bright studio light, Juyeon realized Chanhee was looking at him, eyes wide. There was a surge of confidence welling in him, and suddenly, Juyeon was only looking at Chanhee, drinking him in like Juyeon was desert traveller and Chanhee was an oasis in the middle of a scorching hot, sand hell.

  
"He's good at this." The director noted to Chanhee.

  
Juyeon then laid his head back on the plastic foliage behind him, breathing deeply, eyes still on Chanhee. Chanhee let out a tiny squeak, barely audibe, but the way his shoulders jumped was enough indication to Juyeon that he was very, very affected.

  
"That's a wrap, amazing! Thank you, Juyeon-ssi! Hwall-ssi, you're up!"

  
Juyeon felt lightheaded as he made his way away from the plastic, bright set. His head was spinning.

  
"Hey." Chanhee seemed to be frozen by the cameras when Juyeon passed by him. "You good? How did I do?"

  
Their shoulders brushed and suddenly, Chanhee was running towards the dressing room, almost tripping on the wires in his haste. Juyeon was confused at the reaction he got. Was it bad? Was he really that bad? Was his photoshoot ugly?

  
He went up to the laptop behind the camera to see his shots, only half-listening to the director talk to him about his pictures. Juyeon was surprised at the fire in his eyes in the shots. He looked like he was going to eat the camera.

  
"You did a good job, Juyeon-ssi. I'm sure your fans will go crazy over this shoot."

  
Two hours later, they were finally back in their dorm. While everyone immediately crashed after cleaning up, Juyeon stayed back. Juyeon was exhausted, yes, but he was still lingering on his thoughts from earlier. Maybe he was just feeling that way with Chanhee because of the make-up and outfit. Maybe it was just a passing thing.

  
He still couldn't sleep, so he stayed in the kitchen, munching on a protein bar as he stared blankly at their pet fish in the mason jar on the sink.

  
"What the fuck-- Juyeon, why are you still awake?"

  
Chanhee looked downright cute in his gray hoodie and sweatpants, feet stuffed into his Elmo slippers. His face was devoid of make-up, sleepiness clearly evident on his barely open lids. Juyeon felt even more confused.

  
His heart wasn't beating as loudly and erratically as before, rather it was a calming, steady pace that created a peaceful rhythm inside of him.

  
"I, uh, Saengsun-ie** needed company."

  
Chanhee gave him a wary, confused look. "Did you just name our pet fish 'Fish'?"

  
"...yes?"

  
"Whatever." Chanhee yawned, scratching his arm as he made his way to the fridge, where he took out a carton of fresh milk. He made his way beside Juyeon on the table, hopping up and then handing Juyeon the carton. "Please open."

  
Juyeon nodded, taking the carton. It opened with ease.

  
Chanhee leaned heavily on him, resting on Juyeon's shoulder, as he drank the milk, also staring at the sink.

  
"About earlier..." Chanhee started.

  
Juyeon felt his blood run cold.

  
"What did Hyunjoon tell you?" Chanhee asked softly, almost shyly. "It seemed to have set you off, because you really snapped. It's almost like a switch was turned on."

  
"Chanhee, I think... I think I..." Jesus, how was Juyeon going to put it without sounding like a creep? How was he going to tell Chanhee that he got a fucking boner with the way Chanhee was acting in their photoshoot earlier?

  
"Go on?"

  
"If I get a hard-on... while looking at a guy... what does it mean?"

  
Chanhee then doubled over, laughing. He had to put the milk carton down and hold the edge of the table, clutching his stomach with his free hand.

  
Juyeon stared at him in confusion. "I don't find it funny."

  
"Oh, you're such a..." Chanhee sighed, still shaking with laughter. He gently patted Juyeon's thigh, about to explain, maybe, because that's what he does best and he's the only one who could make Juyeon understand.

  
"Please don't do that, I'm getting hard again." Juyeon blurted out.

  
Chanhee paused.

  
Juyeon felt like slapping himself ten times. With a bat.

  
"Oh...kay." Chanhee gingerly removed his hand. Juyeon knew they were both red in the face and neck. "Wait, what do you mean 'again'? Are you saying you got hard because of me?"

  
"...yes."

  
"And you're asking what it means?"

  
Juyeon nodded.

  
"Juyeon, I think you're gay."

  
"...really?" Juyeon didn't know what to do with the information.

  
Juyeon admitted to being slow.

  
But he liked to think he wasn't /that/ slow.

  
"You find me attractive?" Chanhee asked in a tiny voice, staring at his elmo slippers.

  
"I did? You looked really... um, I don't have words to describe you." Juyeon admitted quietly, fiddling with his empty protein bar wrapper nervously. "But it was bothering me and it made me feel really hot. Like, usually, you look great, but I really didn't... I don't know. I thought I was straight."

  
"F-for the record, I think you're h-hot too." Chanhee was barely audible, but Juyeon heard anyway. "But I thought you were straight."

  
"Oh."

  
It was awkward. Stifling, even. Juyeon was itching to do something, anything, to release the pent-up tension building in his fingertips. His reptilian mind was back, whispering in his ear that Chanhee was there, Chanhee smelled nice, Chanhee looked cuddly--

  
"Can I kiss you?" Juyeon asked, then shrank into his shirt. "I'm sorry. Fuck, I don't know where that came from."

  
Chanhee froze, then slowly slid off the table. He hesitantly made his way in front of Juyeon, resting his delicate, slender hands on Juyeon's knees. "Okay. It's okay. You can kiss me." Chanhee breathed out, squeezing Juyeon's knees. "It's okay."

  
"You sound like you're reassuring yourself more than you're reassuring me." Juyeon tried to joke, but he covered Chanhee's hands with his own, larger, tanner hands. "Only if you're sure. I never kissed a guy before."

  
"Neither have I." Chanhee shrugged, smiling coyly.

  
"But I can't stop thinking about your lips. You, in general." there it was again: the sudden surge of confidence engulfing Juyeon. He pulled Chanhee closer, trapping him between his knees. "Is this different from kissing a girl?"

  
"Why don't you find out?"

  
Juyeon decided he liked confidence on Chanhee.

  
"I think you like me, Juyeon-ah." Chanhee whispered, peering at him through his eyelashes. Juyeon held his breath, mind blank and full at the same time. His reptilian mind was silent, but so was the bigger, gray matter part that was supposed to tell him what to do.

  
"I think so too." Juyeon finally replied with baited breath. Their faces were so, so close. Juyeon could see s tiny spot of milk on Chanhee's lip. He could see every lash strand, every curve and contour of his lips and nose.

  
"Please, just kiss me before I chicken out." Chanhee whined, squeezing Juyeon's knees while squirming uncomfortably.

  
Juyeon couldn't help but laugh. "Needy." he teased, but complied and captured Chanhee's lips with his own. It was a simple press of lips, tasting like milk and cherry lipbalms and Juyeon wanted more. He let go of Chanhee's hands on his knees and cupped the younger's face, angling their heads so he could kiss--

  
"Juyeon, wait." Chanhee pulled away. "Wait, oh my god."

  
"Why? What's wrong? What did I do?" Juyeon was sent into panic. What if Chanhee regretted it? Was he a bad kisser? Did he have bad breath? His previous girlfriends didn't say anything bad about his kissing skills, though. Maybe kissing boys was different?

  
"Let me breathe, asshole!" Chanhee huffed, though there was a definite red blush on his cheeks. "I don't have the same lung capacity you have, I need to have air!"

  
"Oh. I thought you didn't like kissing me." Juyeon blinked.

  
Chanhee pursed his lips. "Maybe."

  
"Oh."

  
"Kiss me again and prove to me you're a great kisser, then." Chanhee was grinning, leaning forward expectantly.

  
Juyeon admitted to being slow, but maybe, maybe he was catching up on something.

  
He smirked, pulling Chanhee even closer. Juyeon pressed their lips together again, but this time, his mouth was slightly open, sucking generously on Chanhee's bottom lip and making the younger shake. Chanhee's grip on Juyeon's knees tightened when Juyeon sank his teeth down gently on the plush lip, pulling gently until Chanhee moaned and parted his own lips.

  
Then Juyeon dived in and their tongues clashed.

  
"What the fuck."

  
Chanhee immediately pulled away, accidentally biting Juyeon's lip in the process when Hyunjae appeared at the kitchen doorway. Juyeon hissed at the pain on his lip, more concerned about it than the fact his hyung just found them making out in the kitchen.

  
"He-hey, Hyunjae-hyung!" Chanhee's voice wavered.

  
"I was just... checking why the light was on." Hyunjae quickly recovered from the shock and moved to run away. "Okay, have a goodnight! Use protection!"

  
Juyeon's eyebrows knitted in confusion at the dust Hyunjae kicked up in his hasty escape. "Protection? For what?"

  
Chanhee fixed him with a blank look.

  
"No, really. I don't understa--"

  
"Condoms, Juyeon. Hyung meant to use condoms when having sex. That's protection." Chanhee deadpanned. Juyeon's mouth formed an O, understanding. Chanhee continued staring at him.

  
"Is there something on my face?" Juyeon asked.

  
"I think I like you too, Juyeon."

  
"Really?"

  
Chanhee grinned, wrapping his arms around Juyeon's neck. "Maybe."

  
"Do you need another kiss to know?" Juyeon asked, hands on Chanhee's waist.

  
"What about you? I thought you were straight." Chanhee quirked an eyebrow.

  
Juyeon was admittedly slow. Most of the time, he relied on his members, particularly Chanhee, to tell him what the fuck was going on.

  
"Well, maybe I'm not straight anymore. Definitely not with you."

  
"Great."

  
But Juyeon finally caught up on something on his own.

  
He likes Choi Chanhee.

**Author's Note:**

> BLOOM BLOOM
> 
> **Saengsun - 생순 is Korean for fish. Juyeon literally named their pet fish 'Fish'. Genius.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Juyeon's Concept Photo ](https://twitter.com/Creker_THEBOYZ/status/1116719166352834560?s=19)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Chanhee's Concept Photo ](https://twitter.com/Creker_THEBOYZ/status/1117443952028708865?s=19)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter: [ @.juyeonieee ](https://twitter.com/juyeonieee?s=09) ]


End file.
